Rosario Kitsune
by slayer of the wind
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a halfblooded Kitsune and is shunned by the others of her kind because of this. In order to gain the respect she craves, Naruto has set her goal to become the next Kyuubi. Her eternal enemy, Kuyou, will stop at nothing to see her fail. Naruto gave her word that she would become the next Kyuubi, and Naruto would rather die before breaking her word. Fem!Naruto
1. To Be Known

**Another story! This one I adopted from Athanor. I took Athanor's original chapter and tweaked it, fixing grammar, adding more info, and my own ideas as well. Hope you enjoy!**

_In the Kitsune society, power and cunningness is everything. A Kitsune's power can be measured by the amount of tails they posses, starting with one or two at the time of their birth, gaining more as they defeat other beings, the stronger the enemy they defeat -by using power, cunning nature, or both- the closer a Kitsune comes to gaining a new tail, and with the tail, the Kitsune's rank in the Kitsune society rises._

_The strongest Kitsune alive today is the eight tailed Kitsune, Yamaru, who took over as leader of the Kitsune and strongest Kitsune after tricking the former Kitsune lord. Nobody in the Kitsune realm knows what happened, after a dispute over politics the two entered a forest to fight, only Yamaru left. Nobody had expected Yamaru to win, since the old leader had been so powerful._

_The former lord was only known as Kyuubi -a title representing the number of tails the lord had- the only Kitsune to have had nine tails in over five hundred years. It was said that there could only be one Kyuubi at a time, so with the old one assumed dead, the many Kitsune began to fight anyone and anything they could in hopes of becoming the new Kyuubi._

_Six years have past, and the Kitsune tribe is in a bad situation, many Kitsune had died in their quests for power -many other Youkai are now angry at the Kitsune- as they wandered the Youkai realms in order to find worthy opponents and they attacked many other Youkai tribes._

_But even as the world turns against them, even as Yamaru tries to reign them in, they continue to strive for power._

**_Ten years before present time. At a dojo in Kitsune village._**

A small girl no older than 6 grunted as she smashed against the dojo wall after her sparing opponent had casually thrown her into the air.

"Looks like I win again, Naruto no baka." a young male said to his now defeated kin. "Like a one tail and a half blood like you could ever dream of beating me, the great and powerful Kuyou!" he crackled with glee.

"Just you wait Kuyou, one day I'll beat you, no matter how many tails you have." Naruto said angrily. A pained scowl etched on to her face as she struggled to stand once more.

"You hear that?" Kuyou mockingly questioned the other Kitsune who were snickering beside him. "The mutt thinks she can beat me, a two tailed Kitsune." the other young Kitsune laughed. "Accept the fact that you will never accomplish anything and will, at most, be a servant girl to me and my subordinates. The loser has to clean the entire dojo! That was the condition of this fight, so get started. Guys, do it." The other Kitsune went outside and soon returned with buckets. In a few seconds, the dojo was filled with dirt and grime.

"Don't be lazy, I want to be able to see my reflection on the floor by tomorrow." Kuyou said before leaving the dojo with his cohorts.

Naruto looked over the scene of her defeat. Tears were barely held back she repeated a mantra in her head. 'One day I'll show them, One day I'll show them.' Fire returned to her eyes.

"One day I'll show them all!" She said out loud. "One day, I'll become the next KYUUBI! And gain the respect I deserve!" She said before starting on her task, she had, after all, given her word that she would clean the dojo, and her word was her soul.

**_Six years before present time. In an alleyway in the Kitsune village._**

Naruto was now ten years old, and she had only managed to get to two tails. Most of the other kids were at three, and Kuyou had four.

On average, a Kitsune reached five tails in their lifetime. Any number above that was remarkable.

Naruto gritted her teeth. She HATED Kuyou.

Kuyou was the perfect little prodigy. Everyone loved him. He was the poster child for their village. He was pampered, given special attention, special trainers, and anything else the boy could want.

While he got all this glory, she was treated like trash. Dirt. Scum. Kitsunes glared at her where ever she went. They spat at her, sold her things at overly high prices, and would do anything to get her away, because to them, she was the 'filthy little half breed', but she never once let them get to her. She was a proud Kitsune! Naruto kept up with her pranks and her happy attitude because that was who SHE was, and she was Naruto Uzumaki, the next nine tails.

This particular night, Naruto could have never guessed that her would turn for the better, all because of one hell of super perverted toad Youkai.

Naruto had a feeling of dread wash upon her. In front of her was one of the strangest things she had ever seen in her short life. There was a man with white long hair, standing on a toad, proclaiming his status in the perverted community for all to hear.

"Now," Jiraiya -the white haired man's name- started, "who are you?" he asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki! The next Kyuubi, ero-sennin!" she said with pride. Jiraiya proceeded to fall of the toad. He looked up at her with watery eyes.

"Really?" he asked shakily.

"I will be the next Kyuubi, ero-sennin! Believe it!"

"No, not that. Are you really Naruto Uzumaki?" he pressed. Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Yes?" the man's eyes lit up. He engulfed the ten year old into a hug.

"I finally found you! After all these years!" Jiraiya said happily.

"You were looking for me?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya pulled away from the hug to look her in the eyes.

"I'm your godfather, of course I would look for you!" he said. Naruto felt her eyes water.

"I have... Family?"

"Yes, you have me, and now I'll never leave you. After all, that's what family is, ne?" he looked her in the eye once m ore with a smile. "You said you wanted to be the next Kyuubi, right?" she nodded. "How would you like to go on a training trip?"

**_Present time._**

Not too far from Youkai academy a young sixteen year old girl stood observing the place where she would grow in strength and the place where her most hated rival lived.

She was beautiful, complete with a perfect figure, an ample bust, and a heart shaped face. She wore the standard Youkai Academy uniform, but it was completely redone with bright orange where ever there had been green. She had begged her butt off to allow the head master to let her wear the 'special' uniform. In her defense, she believed that the uniform was one hundred times better than the green one. Who didn't like orange?

Her long blond hair floated softly in the breeze, and in her blue eyes there was a unshakable resolve.

"Kuyou, prepare yourself for an ass-kicking, Naruto Uzumaki style." Naruto said to herself before walking to the school with confident strides.

**And that's a wrap! Currently I have no idea what the pairing will be… I'm already genderbending Naruto, so I'm open to genderbending any other characters.**

**Possible pairing ideas:**

**FemNarutoxMaleMoka – Interesting in my opinion.**

**FemNarutoxKuyou – I think that this would work better as a onesided relationship since Naruto hates Kuyou.**

**FemNarutoxSasuke – I was kinking of brining in more Naruto characters. If someone wants to give me a character profile for Sasuke or any other Naruto character (including Yokai type) and I'll add them.**

**FemNarutoxGaara – I don't know why but I love this paring :) (same as before, I need a profile!).**

**~SLAYEROFTHEWIND (The number one genderbender fan!)**


	2. PINK

**Sorry for the delay, I had to wrap my head around some things to enable the plot of this story make more sense.**

**Disclaimer (because I forgot to do it in the first chap):**

**dis·claim·er (noun)**

**dis·claim·er [ dis'kleimə ]**

**(dis·claim·ers)**

**1. refusal to accept responsibility**

**2. statement renouncing legal right**

**3. denial of knowledge**

**In other words, I do not own -.-'**

* * *

Naruto continued to walk towards the school. The area around her was filled with tombstones, bats, and dead looking trees. Usually, things like this would creep someone out, but not Naruto. She had seen creepier things during her time with Ero-sennin. Most of which she would not like to bring up ever again. Ever.

Naruto's travels with the half-toad demon were the best years of her life. He taught her how to train and use her Kitsune powers (when she asked why he knew so much about Kitsune powers, he had shrugged and responded with "I had a student once who was married to a Kitsune."), trained her and taught her about the perks of being a half breed.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Naruto," Jiraiya asked while looking into his new apprentice's eye's. It was day one of their journey. "do you know why you and I are lucky that we are half human, half Youkai?" Naruto was shot with a muffled shot of anger. There were no benefits to being a half breed! She had been exiled from her society just for that one simple thing._

_"I am not lucky to be a half breed Ero-sennin!" Naruto voiced her thoughts. "I wish I was a full blooded Kitsune. You're probably not even as powerful as a pure bred toad demon!" Naruto exclaimed with her hands balled up into fists by her sides. Instead of being offended, Jiraiya sent Naruto an amused look._

_"Did you know that the Kyuubi was a half breed, like you and I?" Naruto's eyes had magically become the size of dinner plates in record time. The blue eyed girl's jaw had decided to take residence on the floor. Jiraiya chucked at her expression._

_"Bu-bu-but-!"_

_"But what, Naruto?"_

_"But that's not possible! The Kyuubi could have never been a half breed! Half breeds don't have as much Youkai!" Naruto argued._

_"I thought you wanted to be the next Kyuubi? Yet here you are, saying you're not good enough." Jiraiya paused when he saw his student's deflated expression. "Naruto, yes it is true that half breeds are born with less Youkai than pure blooded Youkai, but that doesn't mean we half breeds can't obtain that Youkai, in more ways than one, and that, Naruto, is why we half breeds are so special."_

_"I don't get it." Naruto said as she scratched her whisker-like birth marks. Jiraiya sighed._

_"You have two tails right now, correct?" the blonde nodded in conformation. "and most of the pure blooded Kitsune your age have three tails?" she nodded again. "You attended the Kitsune Academy, right? There they had you train in different classes. Naruto, did you ever train out side of those classes?" Naruto puffed out her chest and was about to reply when the pervert interrupted her. "Be honest." she deflated slightly._

_"Besides pranks, no, I didn't."_

_"Exactly. That's what I'm getting at." The blonde looked at Jiraiya slightly startled._

_"W-what?"_

_"You said it you self, half breeds have less Youkai then pure breeds, so while your class mates have three tails, you only have two because they have to work less to obtain a tail, only because they have more Youkai." Jiraiya explained. Naruto huffed._

_"That's not fair." so she was destined to be last… forever?_

_"You're right. It's not fair, for the pure breeds." Naruto blinked. "Because pure breeds have to work less to obtain a tail, are they really getting stronger? Or are they just letting the Youkai they were born with do the work for them?" Jiraiya paused for a moment. "If you, a half breed, trained nonstop for months on end to obtain your tails, and a pure breed trains for a quarter as much time, but ends up with the same amount of tails, who would win in a fight? You would, because you are stronger than the pure bloods because you have to work harder to obtain something that a pure blood can obtain with much less effort." Jiraiya let Naruto think for a moment._

_"Are you saying that because I have to work harder to get my tails, I'll become stronger?" Naruto's statement sounded more like a question._

_"Exactly, and then there's the other benefit coming from your human side." Naruto stared at him in anticipation. "Because you are half human, you have a chakra system."_

_"Chakra?" Naruto asked, puzzled._

**_Flashback end!_**

* * *

Naruto's ears perked up and she stopped walking. Being a Kitsune, she had extremely heightened senses. It was a squeaking sound, almost like a wheel. It was getting closer. Perhaps a bicycle?

Naruto didn't have any more time to think about it because her thoughts were cut off with something ramming into her back, hard.

Naruto tumbled to the side. Groaning she propped herself up. Naruto lazily brought a hand up to her eyes and started to rub them. Naruto looked up to see… a boy?

He had bright pink hair and big doe like green eyes. His face held a slight amount of baby fat, adding to his over all innocent like appearance. He was extremely handsome, at least in Naruto's opinion. Most girls really didn't like pink hair on a guy.

But Naruto did have a small fetish for pink hair. After all, she had dated Sakuro for two years (after he had finally agreed to go out with her). She and Sakuro had broken it off a few months before she left for Youkai academy because Naruto was rarely in Kohona.

The Kitsune felt something squeeze her thigh.

Then the blonde noticed his position. was standing over her… no… he was groping her! That little!

* * *

Mako knew that he had hit the orange and yellow tree, well at least he thought it was a tree, a really short one. His vision was all blurry, so he couldn't really tell.

What was really weird was that the tree fell over when he hit it. Not only that, but the tree was really… squishy? Mako opened his eyes for the first time since the impact.

It wasn't a tree.

Below him was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She had bright aqua eyes, long blonde hair, and three cute whisker marks on each cheek. And her smell! Oh, he had never smelled anything quite like her in his entire life!

That's when he realized where his hand was. Right on her thigh.

Blushing, he quickly removed his hand.

"I'm so sorry! It was an accident! I was riding my bike when I got all dizzy and crashed into you!" Mako apologized profusely. Naruto giggled lightly, he didn't seem like a pervert, and she knew exactly who a pervert and who wasn't after living with Jiraiya. Then again, she had also learned that everyone was a secret perv. She didn't fully register her last thought due to the fact that that her eyes were glued to his pink locks.

"It's ok, don't worry about it, 'ttlebane." Naruto waved off his apology. Feeling a slight pain on her forehead, Naruto brought a hand up to the spot and tapped it. To her dismay, there was a small trail of blood. "It should heal in a few seconds." Naruto commented. True to her word, the cut vanished a couple of seconds later, but the blood remained.

Mako was about to pounce on the girl. As if her sent wasn't tempting enough, her blood was intoxicating! Slowly, he crept over until he was fully on top of her.

Once again, Naruto didn't notice because of his hair.

"That smell… It's just.." Mako stumbled over his words. "Sorry, but I'm a vampire!" he apologized in advance, right before he sank his fangs into her neck. God her blood was amazing! The pinkette shivered in content as her sweet, sweet blood ran down his thought.

Mako's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what exactly he was doing, and he jumped off of her. "I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I didn't mean to!"

"You bit me!" Naruto exclaimed as she finally came out of her pink induced trance. She pulled down the collar of her orange uniform slightly to check the spot where he bit her. Naruto was slightly ok with the whole 'I just bit you' thing because she knew he was a vampire… and she bled in front of him. Wow that was stupid. Stupid pink hair for distracting her!

_'Bu-but I love pink hair~!' _Naruto whined inside of her head.

**_'Damn it girl! You were just bit by a VAMPIRE! And you're still obsessing over his hair?!'_** a voice inside Naruto's head thought. **_'My little girl has grown up to be just like me~!'_** the voice cooed in happiness. **_'But why pink?'_** the voice added as an afterthought.

"Are you going to Youkai too?" Mako asked, oblivious to the inner voice (as was Naruto), as he helped the blonde girl up.

"Yeah, it's my first year." Naruto said as she scratched one of her whiskered cheeks, smiling.

'C-cute!' Mako blushed.

"That's great! It's my first year too!" Mako said with a smiling face. "I have to ask…" Mako suddenly looked self conscious. "What do you think about Vampires?" Mako looked nervously down at his feet. Naruto understood.

Her face lit up in a big smile, causing Mako to blush slightly. "I've never met a Vampire on my travels, but I've always wanted to!" Naruto admitted while adding gestures to add emphasis. "I've always admired Vampires! They're so cool~! Most people are afraid of Vampires, but really they're just misunderstood, just like me." Naruto mumbled the last part to herself, but Mako caught it.

"Thank you!" Mako tackled her to the ground once more... and ended up straddling her waist. Naruto looked up at the boy stunned. "If that's the case, then maybe we could be friends! What do you think?" Mako asked with excitement.

Still trying to get over the fact that she was tackled to the ground, again, and that she was quite uncomfortable with their current position, Naruto managed to say, "Y-Yeah! Sure."

"Oh fantastic! I was really worried because I didn't have any friends here yet." Mako's face lit up with surprise. "Oh, my name is Mako Akashiya by the way." Mako said while extending his hand. The blonde shook it.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, 'ttlebane!"

* * *

"Good morning students! If your new here welcome to Youkai academy! My name is Shizuka Nekonomeand I'll be your home room teacher!" Mako let a small smile make its way on to his face. Naruto's reassurance and newly kindled friendship helped a lot, but it was also a relief to learn that the teacher was very nice.

"I'm sure everyone already knows this but Youkai is an extremely unique school." Mako chose to ignore Nekomome's grammar mistake, "One that's exclusively for monsters! Currently, this planet is well under the control of humans, so in order for monsters like you and I to survive, class, the only option we have is to learn how to coexist with them." Mako nodded at the teacher's words.

"And that brings us to our first rule~!" the cat like teacher said happily as she bounced over to the black board. She pointed to the first line of writing. "Except in special circumstances, you must always remain in your human form. Everybody got that~?" she bounced over to the next spot on the board. "Rule number two~! Never, ever reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why. Everyone will follow these rules, right?"

"Heh, bunch of boring rules." Mako turned his head to the person next to him. The guy had an overall creepy look, complete with ear studs. His hair was slicked back and he was seated in such a way that it practically radiated 'I'm better than this'. Mako scowled, he never liked people like that.

"And you are…" Nekonome said as she looked in the attendance book. "Aha~ Saizo Komiya."

"If we do happen to spot a human," Saizo started once more a disturbing grin plastered on his face. "why not just eat 'em. That's what I would do anyway." Mako watched in disgust as a huge tongue slipped out of his mouth.

"Well now, there's no chance of that happening because at this school all of the student's and teachers are monsters~!" the teacher's cat like hair twitched. "So, no exceptions! Got it?" a tail emerged out of Nekonome's back side to complete the cat like look. "You see this entire school is in closed in a giant secret barrier, but even if a human got through it some how and wandered in here, they would be killed immediately~!"

"Sorry I'm late!" a voice said from outside the class room. Mako's eyes widened slightly. The pink haired boy recognized that honey like voice. He didn't think that they were in the same class.

Naruto was trying to pull off the innocent look. She, with the help of her clones, had been painting the entire Youkai academy orange. But the teacher didn't need to know that. Yet. She had made sure to sign her work. In the Kitsune village and in Kohona, if there was a prank pulled, every one knew she was responsible. That was just the way she liked it.

So Naruto remembered to write _'NARUTO UZUMAKI WAS HERE, DATTLEBANE' _in obnoxiously big letters _all_ over the, now orange, school. If she didn't sign her pranks, she would get away with them. Her stealth was impeccable, considering that the loud mouth is able to avoid ANBU while wearing bright orange.

"It's alright, go ahead and introduce your self." Nekonome said. Naruto stepped into the class room.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki~! 'ttlebane!" she said smiling. The resident students started whispering almost immediately.

"Wow, she is so hot!"

"Totally, I think I'm in love with her!"

"Look at those whisker marks! They're so cute."

…But Nartuo wasn't done yet. "I love ramen, the color orange, ramen, pranks, and my precious people. I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you cook he ramen and traitors. My hobbies consist of comparing different types of ramen, training, fighting, pranking, and learning new jutsu! My dream for the future is to be the strongest monster ever! 'ttlebane!" Naruto finished with her version of the 'good guy' pose. Naruto's smiling eyes swept over the class room, her face lit up when her eyes landed on a familiar mop of pink hair.

"MAKO~! I'M SO HAPPY WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS~!" Naruto exclaimed as she ran over to glomp him. The second Mako asked to be her friend he was automatically became one of her precious people, so now she was going to treat him as such.

… and that meant that there was a long, long rode in front of the Vampire.

Once again, Naruto was oblivious, this time to the jealous stares directed at Mako from the male population of the class room.

…She was too enamored by Mako's hair.

* * *

After homeroom, Naruto grabbed Mako's arm and started dragging him around the hallways, which were now orange.

'_Is this a dream?' _Mako wondered happily. He had met the most beautiful girl with the most amazing blood, and now she liked him too! He then noticed all of the angry stares coming from most of the male population, but before he could even flinch from the intensity of the glares, Naruto dragged him outside to a vending machine. Naruto bought a highly caffeinated soda and he bought tomato juice.

The two went for their drinks at the same time and brushed hands together.

"You're so silly~!" Naruto said as she pushed Mako away and accidentally into the near by pillar. Surprisingly, Mako recovered quickly and the two sat down on a bench. Naruto curled her nose up in distain at the sight of tomato juice.

"Is something wrong?!" Mako asked with slight panic in his voice. Did he do something wrong?

"No, it's just that ramen is so much better, 'ttlebane." Mako was about to respond but he was interrupted.

"Hey there, sexy. You said your name was Naruto Uzumaki, right?" there was Saizo, leaning up against the wall. Mako nearly spit out his drink. He had a creepy tongue and over all unsettling aura.

In a flash Saizo was holding Mako up by his uniform tie.

"Tell me," Saizo started, his voice laced with some sort of sick amusement, "what's a smoking hot chick like you doing making friends with pink haired weirdos like this guy? I mean, come on."

"Let him go." Naruto growled. Mako was one of her precious people now. She would protect him with her life.

Saizo didn't seem to hear her and threw Mako against the vending machine, leaving a huge dent. Sodas started to come pouring out. "Mako!" Naruto yelled in concern as she started to make her way over to him. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, forget about that punk ass and hang out with me instead, babe." Saizo said with a smirk.

Naruto let out some of her killing intent. "If you value your life, you will move your hand. Now." Saizo quickly jerked his hand away. Naruto ran over to Mako's side.

Saizo glared and then walked away with his hands placed leisurely in his pockets. He smirked. Naruto was really sexy when she was angry. He wouldn't give up, no, Naruto Uzumaki would be his.

* * *

After being checked for wounds under Naruto's concerned gaze, Mako and Naruto had found an escape from the drama on the roof of the, still orange, academy.

Naruto wondered why Mako didn't stand up for himself back there. Perhaps it was because he seemed to have a slightly timid personality. She can get along with timid people, after all, she used to be one herself.

"Are you sure you're ok after that?" Naruto asked Mako. Mako sighed slightly. He looked like such an idiot back there in front of his only friend.

"Yeah, I'm alright. He was strong though." Even though Mako knew that he was most likely stronger in Youkai rankings and actual strength, he never liked to talk down other Youkai. Mako then smiled at the blonde. "So what kind of monster are you? Oh, right, we're not supposed to reveal that to each other are we?" Mako waved his hands in front of him. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me."

"But I already know what kind of monster you are, since you told me you were a vampire." Naruto commented. Mako blushed slightly.

"Yeah I know, but when I told you, I had no idea that was a rule here." Mako admitted, poking his two index fingers together, reminding Naruto of her shy friend back in Kohona.

"You know," Naruto started her mind trailing off, "you don't look very much like a Vampire, or at least what I expected one to look like."

"I don't look like one now, but," Mako pulled something out from under his uniform shirt. It was a silver Rosario with an eye like red jewel in the center. "look. If I were to take this off, I would change into my true form. A powerful and terrifying vampire, so that's why I wear it, as a charm to seal my powers. I can't even take it off myself." Mako blushed, cradling the Rosario.

Naruto flashed him a foxy grin. "Even if you get a little scary sometimes, you're still the same Mako~! I know I get scary sometimes! 'ttlebane!" Mako's whole face brightened and he enveloped Naruto into a hug.

"Thank you, Naruto! I knew you'd understand. You're my first friend here." Mako pulled away from the hug slightly so that his arms were wrapped around her neck and he was looking into her eyes. Naruto blushed as did Mako. "and also, I guess I should tell you that you're my first in another way too, Naruto."

"I-In what way, 'ttlebane?"

"Till now all I'd ever had was tomato juice and transfusion packs, I'd never sucked any one's blood before yours today. Ah, it tasted so sweet, so rich. That feeling, I'll never forget it." Mako hugged her once more.

Suddenly, Naruto saw a flash of Mako that turned into a silver haired, red eyed, handsomer Mako. Even thought the image was only there for a second, she could tell that the silvered haired boy was watching her.

* * *

**And that's chapter two~! I decided to give Naruto a pink hair fetish. I think it works. I also gender bended Sakura.**

**I was thinking of the pairing idea, a lot as well as the plot line. I decided that if I wanted Naruto to take Tsukune's place per say, then I think for that to work, Kurumu would have to be genderbended as well. I'm fine with leaving Mizore and Yukari female. I wanted to leave Kurumu female as well, but if you really think about it, I think the plot would only work with a male!Kurumu.**

**As for the pairings, I'm still not sure yet! But right now I'm leaning twards Male!MokaxFem!Naruto with one sided KuyouxFem!Naruto. THIS MAY CHANGE!**

**I absolutely loved the monster profiles some of you guys set up! I'll be sure to use those!**

**I'd love to hear any suggestions you have for this story as well as your opinion on the Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu issue.**

**~Slayerofthewind**


End file.
